Dalor Backwood
Male human Ranger 5/Cleric (Firlott) 3/Foe Hunter 2; CR 10; Medium humanoid (human); HD 5D8+10 plus 3D8+6 plus 2D10+4; hp 72; Init +7; Spd 40 ft; Space 5 ft; Reach 5 ft; AC 19 (touch 14, flat-footed 16); Atk +11/+6 melee (1D8+2, +1 keen orc bane longsword) or +9/+4 melee (1D8+2, +1 keen orc bane longsword) and +8 melee (1D6, masterwork shortsword) or +11/+6 ranged (1D8+1, long composite bow); SA favoured enemies (orcs +4, giants +2), hated enemy (orcs), rancor +2D6; SQ hated enemy DR 3/-, wild empathy (+2 bonus), turn undead (3/day); AL CG; SV Fort +13, Ref +12, Will +6; Str 13, Dex 17, Con 14, Int 12, Wis 12, Cha 10. Height 6 ft 1 in. Skills and Feats: Climb +3, Concentration +4, Heal +5, Hide +6, Intimidate +6, Jump +6, Knowledge (nature) +6, Knowledge (geography) +3, Knowledge (religion) +4, Listen +11, Move Silently +6, Ride +4, Spellcraft +4, Spot +13, Survival +12, Swim +3, Use Rope +4; Alertness, Blooded, Endurance, Favoured Critical (orcs), Track, Twin Sword Style, Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Focus (longsword) Special Attacks: Rancor (Su): The foe hunter can deliver a powerful blow to his hated enemy. Once per round, on his action, he can designate one of his attacks against a hated enemy as a rancor attack before the attack roll is made. A successful rancor attack does +2D6 extra damage. This damage is not multiplied by a critical hit, though the rancor damage applies even to hated enemies that are immune to critical hits. Special Qualities: Hated Enemy Damage Reduction (Ex): The foe hunter can shrug off 3 points of damager from each successful attack by his hated enemy. This DR does not stack with any other DR. Cleric Spells Prepared (4/3/1): 0 - detect magic, light, purify food and drink, resistance; 1 - divine favour, entropic shield, obscuring mist; 2 - aid. Deity: Firlott; Domains: Travel (3 rounds/day may act normally regardless of effects that impede movement), Celerity (+2 to Dex, +10 ft movement in light armour, +2 to initiative); Domain Spells (1/1): 1 - longstrider; 2 - cat's grace. Base DC = 11 + spell level. Ranger Spells Prepared (2): 1 - entangle, guided arrow. Base DC = 11 + spell level. Possessions: Orcbane (+1 keen orc bane longsword), +1 chain shirt, masterwork shortsword, ring of protection +1, cloak of resistance +1, composite longbow (+1 Str bonus), arrows (20), silver arrows (6), +1 arrows (6), explorer's outfit, belt pouch, spell component pouch, potion of Cure Moderate Wounds at 3rd level, tanglefoot bags (3), backpack, bedroll, flint and steel, whetstone, hooded lantern, oil (3), silver holy symbol to Firlott, holy water (2), 10 gems worth 100 gp each, 160 gp in coins. Languages: Common, Orcish. Animal Companion: * Eagle: CR 1/2; Small animal; HD 1D8+1; hp 5; Init +2; Spd 10 ft, fly 80 ft (average); Space 5 ft; Reach 5 ft; AC 14 (touch 13, flat-footed 12); Atk +3 melee (1D4 x2, talons) and -2 melee (1D4, bite); SQ low-light vision; SQ link, share spells; AL N; SV Fort +3, Ref +4, Will +2; Str 10, Dex 15, Con 12, Int 2, Wis 14, Cha 6. Length 3 ft. Skills and Feats: Listen +2, Spot +14; Weapon Finesse. Tricks Learned: Attack, Come, Defend, Down, Heel, Seek, Stay Category:Humans Category:Rangers